Too much of a good thing
by Sharon10
Summary: What happens when Nora and Bo can't keep their minds on work after reuniting? This is a short one chapter deal about the little things that make a couple real. Think romance, Bo and Nora style.


Too much of a good thing- A Short Fan Fiction

Smiles in the morning as warm as sunshine  
Kisses when I lay down at night  
and two loving arms to console me  
I should be scared it's so right

But too much of a good thing, is a good thing  
Feelings like this can't be wrong  
and too much of a good thing, is a good thing  
And we've got a good thing going on

She woke with a start when the alarm started ringing again, same annoying song. She was just about to hit the snooze and steal a few more minutes of sleep when she felt the soft kisses trail down her body. She smiled to herself as he hit the off button and pulled her closer to him. She was afraid to open her eyes, for fear that it would all be some wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from. She wanted this to be real, and when he kissed her deeply she began to trust that is was. After they made love, she turned in his arms.

Nora: I can't believe this is real... I mean I never thought we'd be here again.

Bo: Well believe it honey. Because we are... and (He paused momentarily before looking up into her sleepy eyes)

Nora: What? And what? You don't have any regrets do you?

Bo: I could never regret anything about you. You bring me so much sunshine honey. That smile just lights up my world. Everything about you just makes me feel so incredibly blessed.

Nora: Well the feeling is definitely mutual. I can't imagine my life without you Bo. You've filled it with so much happiness.

(They kiss)

Bo: What I was going to say Red is... (Another pause) I love you. No, make that in love. I'm in love with you Nora. I think I always have been.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I never thought I'd hear those three little words out of your mouth ever again. It's amazing how good they can make you feel. (Pause) I'm in love with you too Bo. I always have been. I just lost track of it for a while. We both did. But you know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is what's right here (She points to her heart and to his) we made it Bo. After all this time, we finally made it back to where we should have been all along. I Love you. And I know that no matter what happens now, we're going to make it.

Bo: Yes we will. Because the most important thing we have is love. It's always been our greatest strength. We always had that larger than life feeling Red... the one that makes us feel like we can move mountains. And you know what? We can. As long as we're together, we can do anything we want.

Nora; Do you mean that?

Bo: Every word.

Nora (Grinning seductively): Then come over here and love me right now.

They laughed slightly as they allowed their love to take them places they hadn't been is a very long time.

You look in my eyes and see my thinkin  
I know when you're happy, when you're sad  
Some would say it's too perfect  
But I don't think what we have is so bad

Cause too much of a good thing, is a good thing  
Feelings like this can't be wrong  
and too much of a good thing, is a good thing  
And we've got a good thing going on

Yeah, we've got a good thing going on

A couple hours later they were walking into the police station hand in hand. No one seemed to care that they were late, when they saw the reason why. They were soon kissing on the way to the office. They spent the day working on various cases, but never really concentrating. John had caught both of them on separate occasions staring off into space. They had made silly mistakes. Bo had put Salt in the Coffee. Nora had almost put one of the files in the refrigerator. Halfway through the day, John had finally just told them to take some time off. They certainly weren't doing anyone any good here. Nora had surprisingly agreed and handed her cases off to Hank, who had returned to Llanview indefinitely. He and Nora were currently sharing the DA title when Daniel was shown to be abusing the position. It was now a couple hours later and they were on their way to Hawaii for a couple of weeks. Matthew was spending the time with Viki, as she prepared for her anniversary of her breast cancer. It was good for everyone. When they walked in the hotel, they immediately made their way towards the shower... and the bed. But after making love, they sat out on the balcony and watched the sun set over the water. Everything was so beautiful this time of year. They felt lucky to be here as the rest of the world went crazy back home. They spent the next two weeks laying on the beach, going snorkeling, sight seeing, parasailing, sailing, and well, just about anything that ended with them making love and enjoying the comfort of each others arms. By the time they got home, they were incredibly tan and even more in love than they were when they left.

It is now about a month since their trip to Hawaii...

Nora decided to go home early because she wasn't feeling great. Bo promised her he'd take care of everything at the station so she was surprised to find the place filled with Candles and Flowers.

Nora: What is going on here? I thought you were...

Bo: Relax honey... Hank's taking caring of it.

Nora: But what is all of this? I don't understand.

Bo: You will in a minute.

He led her to their bedroom where he had arranged for her to have a massage. While she was having it taken care of, he put on the final touches of his surprise. When she came out of the bedroom, she was wearing the red strapless gown he had laid down on the bed. It was the same one he had bought her one-year for Christmas. She smiled as she walked in to his arms and kissed him.

Nora: I feel much better. Thanks.

Bo: Your surprise isn't finished yet Sweetie. Lets go?

Nora: Go? Where are we going?

Bo: Trust me. It will be worth it.

Nora: Ok... If you say so.

He led her outside where he had set up a romantic dinner for two. Everything looked exactly as it had when they had had their first real date so many years ago. She smiled.

Nora: Have I told you how much I adore you?

Bo: Not lately... But wait... (He opened the pan for her to see.)

Nora: Oh my God. Is this what I think it is?

She didn't have a chance to process the news because Bo had turned her around just in time to see a plane flying by. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the words being written in the Sky. "Marry me Nora?"

Nora: Oh God...God you have no idea how happy you've just made me.

Bo: Is that a Yes?

Nora: If your asking then...

He took her hand in his as he dropped to his knees...

Bo: You didn't think I was going to try and get out of this did you?

Nora: Well the thought crossed my mind. Not that you'd need to after the stunt you just pulled.

Bo: Honey, I love you. I've spent years running away from my heart. I don't want to do it anymore. You make me a better man Red. You make me whole. Will you marry me?

Nora (Hysterical): I will with all my heart. Yes... Yes... Yes I'll marry you. (She threw herself into his arms and they started kissing) Oh I can't wait to be your wife. I love you so much.

Bo: And I love you Red. More than you'll ever know.

He slipped the ring on her finger and they started walking back inside. He carried her upstairs where they would soon be celebrating their engagement, Bo and Nora style.

The End.


End file.
